Vocaloid school year
by ShadowAkemi
Summary: It's Lukas school year and first year of highschool includes a lot of other vocaloids so yuri and other romances involve but not really any lemons at all


**Okay so this is all based on true events of my school year the more unreal violent parts are just for fun and they didn't actually happen but all the drama and assignments were very real. Each character is based off real people. Luka is basically my point of view** Lukas POV

I was walking down the hallway. My long pink hair put up In a messy bun. I was wearing jeans and a white lace top. Several girls passed me and smiled. Today was a nice day. At least for my standards. I liked rain. It's so peaceful and beautiful. I made my way to my English class and took my seat. Everything was all good. After this I would have Gym then Choir, then I could go home and watch my favorite shows.

A new girl came in. She had already made several friends who greeted her as she walked in. Of course she had already have three boys staring at her. Her beauty was obvious. Long teal hair, slim body, brilliant blue eyes, big smile. She took a seat next to me. She didn't look at me. Okay.. She turned around and started talking to the girl in seat behind her, Miki. Everything about her was preppy. Fancy clothes. Long annoying hair. High annoying voice. She was a bitch. She always rolled her eyes. Grimaced whenever something was "odd" or "off". Only likes people like her. Even her name was preppy and annoying. Miki. Sounds like a girly name, am I right or am I right.

Mrs. Riley came up.

"All right students. Welcome to your freshman year at High school, unlike all the other teachers that will let you slack off the first day, I will be giving your first assignment. This assignment will be a timeline about your life before this year.. The minimum amount of slides you can is ten. An example you can do is milestones and accomplishments throughout elementary and middle school... KAITO!GAKUPO! Do you think this is a fucking game? Oh I'm sorry, did I interrupt your conversation? WELL MAYBE YOU SHOULD CONTINUE IN THE OFFICE." The unfortunate two boys, were about to be eaten by . They started snickering. Bad idea. I watched as walked up to the two boys. "Okay Kaito stand up," the blue haired boy stood up. took him by the ear and walked over to the open window with the young boy dragging behind her in pain. With one quick movement of her arm, Kaito was laying on the ground on the other side of the window. "Gakupo your turn. Or do you want me to help you?" Gakupo jumped out of the window. "Now class, let's continue. This is due tomorrow. Use your time wisely. "

I spent my time writing all of my accomplishments I could think of. There weren't many but there was at least 10 I could use. Everyone was chatting, Miku the girl next to me was transfixed to her phone. Texting a million miles per hour. Miki and Meiko chatting away about something stupid and girly. Probably a shoe sale. I worked hard. The bell sounded and everyone jumped up ready to leave. didn't even look up. She was too focused on a drama magazine. Choir than I could go home. The choir teacher was looked kinda like Miki but she was really nice and that made her 10x better. Plus Miki probably sounds like a dying cow when she tries to sing. I snickered under my breath to the thought of Miki singing.

I walked into the choir classroom. It was neatly decorated with music notes and colors, lovely.

"Alrighty class, Hi. I'm , welcome new class. I guess we go over rules. Okay, Rule number one. No chewing gum." Several kids started gulping and about five walked up to dispose of their gum, "okay, rule number two. When I need your attention, please give it to me. That is really it. Okay now let's sort you into the parts. Boys line up here and girls line up here." Two lines were created. We each had to sing a excerpt of our favorite song. Shit. I can't sing in front of total strangers. It was my turn.

"Uh uh.. Just be friends? All we gotta do is just be friends. Time to say goodbye just be friends." I sang quietly. My cheeks were burning and I had a lump in my throat.

"Alto," replied. I returned to my seat.

An hour passed and I could finally go home. Shit. It was raining and I had to walked. I was walking home in the rain, a big truck that was dark blue. I saw the teal haired girl again. What was her name? Miku? Eh okay. I got home and passed out on the couch.


End file.
